digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Wiki/Featured Article
SIGN YOUR VOTES WITH ~~~~ OR THEY WILL BE REMOVED. NOTE: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO VOTE, YOU JUST NEED TO ADD THE FOUR TILDES AFTER YOUR COMMENT. YOU MUST SIGN IN THIS MANNER, SO THAT YOUR VOTE IS TIMESTAMPED. IF SOMEONE HAS ALREADY VOTED FOR THE ARTICLE YOU WANT, PLEASE SECOND THEIR VOTE SO THAT THEY ARE EASIER TO COUNT. Candidates for featured article should #Have excellent grammar and spelling, #Be checked for accuracy, and in line with the Manual of Style, #Have information sourced to somewhere, and #If a character/species article, have an up-to-date, high quality image. This Week There's not even a evil human article featured, so, I'll vote for a evil human organization article: Hypnos. 00:14, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Comment: Needs expansion on Personnel. Otherwise, eligible. Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Has Zoe Orimoto been a featured article yet? Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 20:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Past Weeks April 25, 2010: Digimon (creature) It's unanimous - Digimon (creature) with five votes. THB → Talk ← 23:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Since the next featured article will be our 50th one, I think we should go for something a bit more special - I vote for Digimon (creature). THB → Talk ← 15:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :The Jedi approves --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 00:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thirded. The creatures are really special, they are the Digimon, so, I agree. AnDrEy 01:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Make it four votes. Everybody knows that Digimon are the best kind of mon! Stupid Pokemon. Although, even I have to admit that Pikachu's cute. Anyway, from me that's 4 votes for Digimon (creature)! Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 20:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fifth!Extremebandgeek 00:34, April 23, 2010 (UTC) April 18, 2010: Devimon Devimon gets it with two votes (sorry - slight delay). THB → Talk ← 15:23, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers. I like the movie and worked in the article (with someone's help) to see it featured. AnDrEy 23:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Comment: I appreciate all the work you've done so far, but there are still lots of things that need doing, first being that the article doesn't quite follow the standard layout (as seen in articles for the first three movies). With a bit more work, it should be fine. THB → Talk ← 23:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) If Hikari "Kari" Kamiya hasn't been featured yet, could we choose that article? Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 16:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Kari seems in order to me, shes got my vote. Blazeofmerc 19:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I will third Kari. She's a great character and he page looks good.Extremebandgeek 20:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Comment: Sorry to bust your bubble guys but Kari has already been given the featured article honor on 03-29-09. Please pick another article --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 23:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) There hasn't been an evil Digimon article in a while. How about the original anime villain, Devimon? THB → Talk ← 22:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'll back that one, 2nded --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 19:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) How about an evil Digimon Organization article? I vote for Deva. AnDrEy 19:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Comment: I'm not sure about that. Last time someone chose it, it wasn't considered in a good enough state, and it still looks like it needs some fixing up. THB → Talk ← 21:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) April 10, 2010: Guilmon (Tamers) With two votes, Guilmon (Tamers) wins. THB → Talk ← 15:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No votes? well to break it i vote in Guilmon (Tamers) (i can not seem to get links to work today) since that particular article(note the tamers tag) has not been featured yet.Blazeofmerc 21:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I vote for it, the article seems worthy --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 04:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Next. I like manga articles. 18:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) April 4, 2010: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 gets it, with just one vote (sorry it's a day late - busy week). THB → Talk ← 14:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Is there a manga featured article? Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 cause I like it! 20:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) March 27, 2010: Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals This week is Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals with three votes - first featured movie article. THB → Talk ← 14:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll vote in the Digimon Sovereigns article cause I like it. 02:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Comment: Sorry, that was already up in September 2009 (see further down). THB → Talk ← 03:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I Would vote for Digimon RPG Due to the fact its U.S version is in beta, but i dont know if its in the right format.Blazeofmerc 05:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Comment: The article does seem a bit of a mess, especially since the U.S. beta version has just been released, which changes a few things (e.g. parts of the article still talk as if the U.S. version isn't out yet). Might be best to leave it for now. Actually, does anyone know if there's a set format for video game articles? None of them seem to follow the same layout. THB → Talk ← 12:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll vote in Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer cause it was the start of Ryo Akiyama's story. :Comment: Sorry. You didn't sign your vote - can't count it. I think that article may need some tidying up anyway. THB → Talk ← 01:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we've had a movie article before. We don't see much from DA02 either, so I'm voting for the third Digimon movie, Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals (*phew*). THB → Talk ← 01:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Seconded Blazeofmerc 02:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::3rded by your friendly neighborhood Jedi --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 01:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I say Gallantmon because he is COOL!!!!!!! :Comment: You didn't sign your vote. Just four tildes (~~~~), it really isn't that difficult. THB → Talk ← 22:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Comment: Your right, it really isn't that difficult at all lol --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 01:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I thought I sinalized my vote... OK! I found a better article (to me). I'll vote in Battle of Adventurers. 01:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Comment: Whilst the article has a very detailed synopsis, it's still missing a lot of information - not ready to go up as the featured article. THB → Talk ← 03:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) How about Runaway Locomon? :Comment: You didn't sign your vote, so it doesn't count. That article is also missing a lot of information. THB → Talk ← 00:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Digital Monster X-Evolution 17:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Comment: That's another movie article that still needs improving (this is getting kind of embarassing now), but thanks for at least signing your vote. THB → Talk ← 17:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) March 20, 2010: Renamon (Tamers) Renamon (Tamers) wins with three votes. THB → Talk ← 20:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I vote in the article of D-Reaper cause it was a great anime's final enemy. 02:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Comment: That's already been featured once before.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 03:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to suggest Patamon instead.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 03:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :seconded. I like cheese. 07:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll vote in Renamon (Tamers) article instead. 22:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I 2nd Renamon (Tamers) because it seems to be more complete then Patamon --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 01:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I would second this choice because Patamon is missing a lot of info. If someone patches the Patamon article up though...Only dead fish go with the flow. 03:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I say Gallantmon because he is cool. 10:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) March 13, 2010: Home Away From Home Home Away From Home, with two votes. THB → Talk ← 14:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Comment: Wow. No votes. That's a first. I guess Impmon (Tamers) will be staying up for another week. THB → Talk ← 12:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) About time we had an episode article. I'm voting for Home Away From Home - one of my favourite episodes. THB → Talk ← 22:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Also, isn't And so it Begins... an episode article?---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 01:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Comment: And so it begins... has been up already. Or are you saying we should choose an episode from a different series? THB → Talk ← 16:11, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Comment: I knew that "And so it begins" has already been up. I was under the impression that you thought "Home Away from Home" was the first episode article nominated. I think any article is fair game, regardless of what other articles have been chosen.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 18:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I like Impmon, but I guess that the Seven Great Demon Lords article is cool too. :::Comment: Sorry, you didn't sign your vote, and we've already had that article up anyway . THB → Talk ← 01:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) February 27, 2010: Impmon (Tamers) Impmon (Tamers) is a clear winner with three votes. THB → Talk ← 17:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Cyberdramon (Tamers)? Looks pretty good to me.---- Rad140 I praise myself on being the last one to post in all three of our forums. (Message) 23:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Comment Cyberdramon (Tamers) was already the featured article on October 5, 2009 --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 01:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. That's why it seemed familiar. :::Comment: Now that you mention it, should we have a set time after which we're allowed to put up the same featured article again, say, a year? I just don't think it would be fair if we could never display the same featured article ever again. THB → Talk ← 14:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Comment: Well I'd be fine with that, but just keep in mind that doing that could lead to the same articles getting featured article status all the time with fewer new featured articles --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 20:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) How about Impmon (Tamers) instead... --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 01:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I second Impmon tamers 17:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll third it. Looks good.---- Rad140 I praise myself on being the last one to post in all three of our forums. (Message) 18:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::If we're willing to renominate articles, I've made a massive revamp of Seven Great Demon Lords based on the new profile and wikimon's info on it. Please check it out and see what you think.Glorious CHAOS! 19:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) February 20, 2010: MetalPiranimon MetalPiranimon, with two votes again... I think we need more voters. THB → Talk ← 21:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay , Lets try Upamon !-Kazu 13:25, February 14 ,2010 :Comment: Doesn't use official bio, and doesn't have full appearance listings.Glorious CHAOS! 08:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) MetalPiranimon is complete, so I vote that.Glorious CHAOS! 08:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I second this notion --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 02:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) February 13, 2010: Digivolution Digivolution wins with two votes. Good choice. THB → Talk ← 15:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for taking care of the update THB, anyways I nominate the Digivolution article. I think its good for the most part, maybe needs some more info in some areas, but that can be taken care of in a few minutes. --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 02:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, seems good. I vouch for it too.---- Rad140 Message 22:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) How about Waspmon?-Kazu 11:29, February 7, 2010 February 2, 2010: Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02 wins with two votes (about time, too). THB → Talk ← 12:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) How about Hookmon?-kazu ,13:04 27,12,2009 :No. Hookmon is barely put together, and doesn't follow the correct format. Millenniummon's article has current bios and pics. We need to fill in the card numbering for Moon, and check which video games and v-pets they each appear in. I believe Dawn/Dusk is the main one, so they need to use the correct formatting for the Dawn-Dusk sections (see Dianamon, or SkullGreymon). It should be easy to make these "complete".Glorious CHAOS! 23:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I work on Millenniummon's article a little later on tonight and spiff it up as per your suggestions --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 01:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I would like to see the Digimon Frontier article featured 01:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Article is very inconsistent. I think several sections need to be deleted altogether (such as "changed in the dub") because they do a half-ish cruddy job. They only detail some of the info and not all. Either the whole thing needs to be detailed (in which sections would be several pages long, which is bad) or the sections need deleting. If they are deleted, then the Frontier article is too short. Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Since there hasn't been a new featured article for over a month now, I'm voting for Digimon Adventure 02 - the article's in a good state and it hasn't been displayed yet (I'm a bit surprised really). THB → Talk ← 00:27, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'll agree with that, I think its time for a new fetured article and Digimon Adventure 02 seems good enough. Unless one of the admins feels that there needs to be somthing done first. --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 03:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Comment: Actually, would anyone mind if I just went and put up Digimon Adventure 02? It's already got two votes, and this really has gone on far too long. THB → Talk ← 15:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) December 21, 2009: Lucemon An idea: Anyone supportive of Lucemon? It needs touchups to Lucemon Larva, but otherwise...Only dead fish go with the flow. 05:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I'll support that notion, I'll see what I can do about the Larva section, but I'm not sure what I'll add to it... --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 20:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) December 14, 2009 Digimon World Dawn and Dusk My oh my am I sorry. Collage has been especially troublesome this semester. Homework and all that jazz. Digimon Wiki kinda slipped my mind. I'll try and pay closer attention from now on, but if this happens again, either send me an email or just update it without me, no one will be upset wit you if you do.Kamiya 07:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Glad to have you back, I know how it feels, I'm a high school senior right now and boy am I busy, I got my ACT tomorrow so wish me luck, Any ways I nominate the Digimon World Dawn and Dusk article, I feel it has the qualities necessary for it to be featured.Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 00:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I know how you feel kamiya.Good luck with college!Anyway,I second dawn and dusk.-Kazu 15:40,December 12,2009 Comment: A worthy article...that is, if someone touches up the Critic Reception section. Only dead fish go with the flow. 02:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Comment Touched up the critic section, let me know if you want anything else done --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 03:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) December 10, 2009: ExTyrannomon I think Lanate's idea of a Featured article overhaul is a good idea. So that's my "vote" for this week.Kamiya 20:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. This thing... We're not doing it right. As Aster Selene said, people are voting less for good articles and more for articles about subjects they like. So, in conclusion, we need a giant overhaul. Lanate (talk) 04:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::On the other hand, voting for more neglected articles wouldn't be a bad idea if it meant giving an article some long-awaited improvements. How long would it have been before someone bothered updating Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, if no one had voted for it last week? THB 15:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::We could combine the featured article with a "clean up of the *week*", like Kryten tried to do with the D-Reaper, and like other wikis (Kingdom Hearts) have; taking out two terrorists with one shot. (Yeah, I like 24; is that not the saying?).---- Rad140 Message 01:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe we should d that. Either way, the featured article needs to be separate from articles needing cleaning. Fifthed. Only dead fish go with the flow. 02:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe you should have adimistrative nominations, who ever is in charge nominates articles to be the featured article for the week, then we have a public vote on them. Cuts out the popular vote for the nomination process. Just spitballin here, but I think that sounds like a good idea.Jedimastershark16:24, ::::I think this is a good idea, but we'd need someone else to be in charge of it. I am not qualified, nor am I able, to determine what articles are ready to be featured. 20:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::How's about Kamiya or Lanate, They seem like the right people for the job! :) Jedimastershark 15:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Ha, I actually left that message, I just forgot to sign in. XP My bad... ::::::: And I was against the Featured Article in the first place; I was just drawn here by the sockpuppets. Lanate (talk) 03:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Instead of administrative nominations how about having the general people nominate the articles on this talk page as before, but have the admins review which one is the best instead of going with which one has the most votes? And if none of them work then there can be an overridden decision of "none of them". Only dead fish go with the flow. 20:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) "Next Week Should be......Koromon!!!!!--Wargallantmon 20:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC)Wargallantmon!! I'm voting for the Deva article, it seems fairly good and complete. BTY I'm down with the featured article overhaul Jedimastershark17:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Comment: Right now, we only have three of the sections using official info, and the lead doesn't even summarize the role in the over-all universe. We also need to get the card parameters up, and use the official attack names, before we feature it.Glorious CHAOS! 18:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Like Jedimastershark,I think an overhaul is in order.But,I have checked out a few articles and I vote Warriors of Steel-kazu19:08, november 4, 2009 :Comment: Besides AncientWisemon, the Warriors of Steel article is lacking in info. We need more concrete info, and using the cards, etc., before featuring.Glorious CHAOS! 18:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) i vote metalgrey mon the original and the best November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Comment: MetalGreymon needs to be rewritten using the official bios and card info, but since it is otherwise close to completion, it would be a good candidate after that is done.Glorious CHAOS! 18:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Lucemon is a basically finished article (maybe some more info from the games) that has current bios and pictures for all but Lucemon Larva. I think it would be one of our better articles for nomination. On the other hand, ExTyrannomon is complete(!), has a current bio, and a current picture. There's very few articles of that calibur, and what better way to show off our wiki than to use a page that demonstrates how we basically have more comprehensive info than any other site on the net?Glorious CHAOS! 22:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I vote for ExTyrannomon, and it should also stay as the Featured Article until we decide where exactly the Featured Article should go. Lanate (talk) 03:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I also support this decision. ExTyrannomon for now. Only dead fish go with the flow. 20:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC)� Comment:Look,we've been at a standstill for weeks and a featured article is vital for the wiki!I suggest that we present the five'Definitely'complete articles on a seperate page and vote from those candidates(for this weeek only.)If the FA isn't up soon ,digimon wiki will have one foot in the grave!-Kazu 13:00,november 23,2009 :Comment:hold on a sec, just take some deep breaths, the admins are polbably taken a break, but once they get baack every thing will be sorted out, you just gotta have some optimism and faith :D Jedimastershark 10:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::ExTyrannomon has already been chosen as the featured article. We're just waiting for Kamiya to post it.Glorious CHAOS! 19:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::This is getting ridiculous, come lets move forward with the F.A. already; it has been a month now!!! Jedimastershark 17:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd do it myself, but I have no idea how to change it. Anyone know how to fix all the stuff in Kamiya's absence? Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:47, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::I could do it (I DO know how), but I won't update the fetured article cause I think that the admins would get mad at me Jedimastershark 19:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Lanate beat me too it, but it's fixed. If anyone cares, the Taichi article was up for more than a month O_o---- Rad140 Message 05:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello, I like Kokomon 04:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) November 2, 2009: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Good call, choosing Pumpkinmon for Halloween week. I'm voting as I did last week, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, for the same reasons. THB 22:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :2nded for same reasons I've decided to remove my vote, there's no rule against that is there? Jedimastershark 8:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Thirded. --Shadowdramon 06:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Fourthed -- Kamiya 03:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fifthed. -- Vapour 20:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sixth. --Tamer_Britt 09:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::7-thed.In addition to that,people should at least put the right number of colons during edting--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 14:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::8thed. 14:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) We. Are. Losing. The. Point. Of. The. Featured. Article. I. Do. Not. Believe. The. Taichi. Article. Is. Ready. -sigh- I'm not voting this week. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) : I agree, but I can't think of/find anything to feature.---- Rad140 Message 00:21, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I vote for an overhaul of the featured article system. Lanate (talk) 09:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Seconded. And I'm serious. People are concentrating less on the goodness of the article and more on the characters I like. Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm voting for MirageGaogamon.Jojofunny123 21:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Not a vote, but if it remains 8 vs. 8 for the articles, then this one gets it. Like I said, the Taichi article is NOT ready. Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Removed all sockpuppet votes, again. I guess I'll go with Taichi "Tai" Kamiya --Wargallantmon 19:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC)WarGallantmon October 26, 2009: Pumpkinmon Pumpkinmon with five, happy Halloween everyone! Kamiya 18:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Digimon Adventure 02, it's pretty cool... I guess 05:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded, the Taichi article needs brushing up. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:30, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I noticed that the last three articles were all from Digimon Tamers (Ryo is argueable, but then his major appearance is in Digimon Tamers). Could we next have something that doesn't involve Digimon Tamers. I'm voting Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, for that reason, and because he's the main character of Digimon Adventure. THB 10:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah... Seconded. --Shadowdramon 13:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :: Agreed time to change it up a bit 3rded Jedimastershark 15:43, October 20, 2009 (UTC) C'mon guys, it's Halloween week. Pumpkinmon! Let's get the article in shape and make it our featured!Glorious CHAOS! 09:27, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed firmly,I'll get working!-Kazu- 17:34, October 24,2009 ::You're right, I'll see what I can do to help as well, oh and Thirded Kamiya 18:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree. Pumpkinmon needs some love. Mikomi Kokoro 22:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::5thed Pumpkinmon. Jojofunny123 15:26, October 26, 2009 (UTC) October 19, 2009: Ryo Akiyama Ryo Akiyama with two Kamiya 19:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Ryo Akiyama for this week, I feel his article looks pretty good Jedimastershark 15:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. --Shadowdramon 13:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) October 12, 2009: Takato Matsuki Takato Matsuki with four Kamiya 19:04, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Takato Matsuki again Kamiya 16:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded,I'll help out!-Kazu-19:55, October 6, 2009 ::Thrided, He should get it this week Jedimastershark 18:00 October, 6, 2009 :::I honestly think we're losing sight of the point of the FA. It's supposed to be about complete articles, not just about things we like. Whatever. Fourthed. Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) October 5, 2009: Cyberdramon (Tamers) Alright, so it's Cyberdramon (Tamers) with four Kamiya 16:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I vote for Cyberdramon (Tamers) for this week! Jedimastershark 18:35 September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. --Shadowdramon 11:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Thirded. Only dead fish go with the flow. 19:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I would say Cyberdramon's article is slightly better than Takato's. Fourthed.Glorious CHAOS! 00:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) How about Takato Matsuki? He's one of the strongest goggle heads, and the first to actually be called "Goggle Head" Kamiya 22:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded,i'm watching tamers now and he is box rokkin'-Kazu-11:59, october 3rd ,2009 ::Thirded. I'm watching Tamers now too, and he rocks ^^ --Ragre- 21:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) September 28, 2009: Agumon (Data Squad) Agumon (Data Squad) with two Kamiya 01:47, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Come on peoples,demi-devimon for the win-Kazu 19:15, 23/09/09 I honestly don't think DemiDevimon is ready, the page needs a bit more help. Why don't you help? Agumon (Data Squad) again. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :The artical seems to be desevering 2nd by Jedimastershark 22:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Akatorimon is one of our only totally complete articles. I vote for it.Glorious CHAOS! 01:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC)